Cat Nip Love
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU, Yaoi Yugi’s always been an animal lover. His love of animals made him rescue a small black cat being attacked by dogs, and became the small cat’s new owner. But there’s a surprise waiting for him when one night the small cat turned into a tall hanso
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu/Yami; JonouchiXSeto; RyouXBakura

"blah" - talking

_blah_ – thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) Yugi's always been an animal lover. His love of animals made him rescue a small black cat being attacked by dogs, and became the small cat's new owner. But there's a surprise waiting for him when one night the small cat turned into a tall hansom young Egyptian that looked just like him! Now Yugi's confused, he loved the cat like any owner would, but when his cat turns human at night, Yugi starts to fall deeply in love. Can Yugi chose between loving his cat like family, or loving his cat in a deeper sense of way?

Cat Nip Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Yugi Mouto walked home from school one day. Yugi was small for his age, being only a 16 year old high school student. Being so small he gets picked on by others. As Yugi heads home, he heard groups of dogs barking and growling in a near by ally close to home. But what really caught Yugi's attention was another noise that sounded like a small kitten calling out in pain. Yugi decided to check it out and was brought to a horrible sight. A small black cat was being attacked by a pack of dogs, one of the dogs was a huge white slead dog with three scars over his right eye; and by the looks of it; it was the leader of the pack. Yugi looked worried and scared for the small cat. He found a rock sitting near by and chucks it at the dogs. "Hey! Get out of here! Leave him alone!" he shouted, pissed off. The pack stopped and ran off, leaving the injured cat behind. Yugi slowly near it worried that the small animal was dead. That was until there was a very weak mew and exotic crimson eyes slowly open, looking weakly into his. It mewed weakly. "Hey, it's okay little guy." Yugi started slowly.

"Yugi? What are you doing out here?" his Grandpa asked as he came out to take out the trash and saw him.

"Grandpa," Yugi started "We need to help him."

Grandpa came over and saw the injured cat. "Poor thing." He said "What happened, Yugi?"

"A pack of dogs attacked him."

"Oh dear. Stay here with him, Yugi, I'll be right back."

"Okay Grandpa." Yugi watched as his Grandpa goes back into the house a he heard the cat mew weakly again. He looked back at it. "Hang in there, okay? You are going to be okay." Grandpa soon came back with an old soft towel. He gently wrapped the animal into it and he and Yugi left for the nearest vet.

- - -

"Is the little guy going to be okay?" Yugi asked the vet a couple of hours later.

"We don't know yet." the vet said "We would like to keep him over night, just to make sure he's going to make it."

Yugi was scared; he was being to grow attached to the small thing. He looked to the cat who was now unconscious, being gently place in one of the cages with an IV and a cast on one of its front legs. _Please pull through, little guy._ he thinks _Pull through and I'll take you home and take good care of you._

- - -

Later that night, at the vet's, no one knew that in the cage that held the injured cat; now laid curled up, was a tan teenager that looked surprisingly like Yugi. The teen looked like he was in the same condition as the cat. Suddenly the teen open crimson eyes very weakly; and slowly glances around the room for a bit. _Y-Yugi huh...? I-I should...t-thank him..._ Then the teen fell back into a deep sleep.

- - -

The next day, Yugi couldn't concentrate in school. He was worried about the small cat. The vet haven't open yet when Yugi woke up that morning, so he didn't know if the cat made it through the night or not. When school was over, Yugi raced home.

- - -

"Grandpa!" he shouted when he almost ran through the door of his Grandpa's shop.

His Grandpa had just gotten off the phone and smiled at him. "The vet just called." He said "They said your little friend pull through. He's going to be just fine."

"Yes!" Yugi said happily "Can we keep him?"

"I don't see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu/Yami; JonouchiXSeto; RyouXBakura

"blah" - talking

_blah_ – thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) Yugi's always been an animal lover. His love of animals made him rescue a small black cat being attacked by dogs, and became the small cat's new owner. But there's a surprise waiting for him when one night the small cat turned into a tall hansom young Egyptian that looked just like him! Now Yugi's confused, he loved the cat like any owner would, but when his cat turns human at night, Yugi starts to fall deeply in love. Can Yugi chose between loving his cat like family, or loving his cat in a deeper sense of way?

Cat Nip Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later, the cat was well enough to go home with Yugi and his Grandpa, even though the cast still had to stay on the leg for a couple of more weeks. They still needed to get some things for the cat. So they headed to the most animal friendly store in the world. Your favorite neighborhood Pets Mart! (AN: I don't own that either.) Yugi gently held onto the small animal as they went through the store until they got to the cat section, were they got the necessary things out of the way first. Yugi held the cat as he looked through the various cat collars. "Okay," Yugi said with a smile as he looked down at him "Which one do you like?" Crimson eyes darted around the collection. The cat then mewed and paws at one that looked kind of like the studded choker Yugi had. Yugi smiled at him. "Good choice."

"Yugi," his Grandpa started "You still haven't named him yet."

"I haven't?' Yugi said in surprised "Okay… How about Yami? You like it?" Crimson eyes stared at him for a bit, and then the cat mewed. "I take it you like it." Yugi said with a smile "Okay, for now on your name is Yami."

- - -

After they were done, Yugi bought an ID tag in the shape of an upside down pyramid with an Egyptian eye on the front, that had Yami's name; Yugi's name and address written on the flat back.

- - -

Later that night, after Yugi had fallen asleep, something strange happened. Yugi felt something shacking his shoulder. "Yugi?" a baritone voice spoke softly.

Yugi woke up groggily. As soon as his eyes focus, his eyes where treated to a strange and surprisingly shock. There, standing next to his bed, was a tan young Egyptian that looked to be a good head taller then Yugi; but he looked almost exactly like him. But that wasn't the reason why he was blushing at that moment. The reason was that the teen had no cloths on. "W-Wha…" Yugi started speechless, as he tired not to stare. But the he notice something else familiar about the teen. The teen was wearing the same cast as his cat. Yugi then got worried about his small new pet and started to look around for him, but notice Yami was no where to be found. "Yami?" Yugi started.

"Well…" the teen started with a smile "My true name is Atemu, but I don't mind if you still call me that, Yugi."

Yugi looked shock. "H-How did you…" he started to say. The teen slowly got closer and Yugi blushed more. He then got surprised when he saw what the teen was wearing a choker and ID tag that looked very much familiar to Yami's collar and ID tag. Once the teen got close, Yugi slowly reached, and turn the ID over. Yugi looked surprised and shock to find out that the ID WAS Yami's.

The teen soon got very close and start to nuzzle his face into Yugi's hair. "Thank you for saving me from those dogs." He spoke happily "If you didn't show up, I'm sure I've wouldn't be here now."

Yugi started to blush deeply again. He wasn't still over the fact that this teen was HIS cat. The teen's crimson eyes looked very happy being this close to him. _I must be crazy…_ he thought. _This is probably just some weird dream I'm having…_ Yugi glance over and blushed deeply again.

The crimson eyed Egyptian raised a brow. "What?" He just looked so cute doing it cause he was tipping his head in a cute cat like manner. Yugi glanced back and blushed, then starting to giggle. "Wha is it? Do I have milk on my face?"

Yugi shook his head still giggling. "Uh…you're...uh…" he said trying not to laugh.

"I'm what?"

Yugi took a deep breathe and almost yelled out while he was laughing.

"YOU'RE NAKED!"

The crimson eyed Egyptian raised an eye brow. "Say what?"

"Yugi! What's going on up there!" he heard his grandpa's voice shut out.

"Ahhh... It's nothing Grandpa!" Yugi shouted "Just dreaming about Anzu again!"

"An…zu?" Yami repeated.

"Yugi! Did I hear someone else in there with you!"

"No, Gramps!" Yugi cried.

"But Yug... MMMMM."

Yugi kept his hand over the teen's mouth. "Shush! You want my gramps to hear!" he whispered.

"Very well! But please go back asleep; you have school in the morning!"

Yugi sighed. "I should get to bed," he said sadly.

"I'm..." the teen started when Yugi removed his hand from his mouth "I'm sorry to have awaken you..."

"Oh no. It's quite alright," Yugi said.

"No it wasn't... I got you in trouble..."

"Yami...don't feel bad. It was just a mistake is all. We humans do it all the time." The young Egyptian smiled softy and Yugi yawned. "Well... I guess I'll get to sleep now. Good night, Yami..." Yugi said as he went back to bed and fell deep asleep.

The crimson eyed teen watched for a bit. "Goodnight, Yugi." he spoke softly. He went over to Yami's cat bed and sat down into it. He just sat there watching Yugi as he sleep.

- - -

It was soon morning in the Mouto house hold. Yugi woke up with a yawn. He looks around his room and spies Yami curled up in his bed, fast asleep. _Wow...I guess it was all just a dream..._Yugi said seeing that Yami was still a cat.

"Yugi! Breakfast!"

"Okay!" Yugi called running out of the room. At that time, Yami woke up. Stretching his body and yawing. His crimson eyes looked around the room. Yami slowly got out of his bed and headed out of Yugi's room, looking around for him. Not knowing that Yugi was already downstairs having breakfast with his Grandpa.

- - -

"Yugi," Grandpa started "Are your friends till coming to spend the night tonight?"

"Yeah," Yugi smiled.

"Going to introduce them to Yami?"

"Yeah!" Suddenly there was this sound from the top of the stairs, like a little mewing sound. Yugi looked up. "Awww...sounds like Yami." The mewing got louder, and sounded a bit more frightened.

- - -

Yugi went upstairs finding the creature atop of the stairs looking upset. "What's wrong, Yami?" Crimson eyes looked up at him and Yami races towards Yugi, but not as fast cause of cast. Yugi picked up the kitten and smiled. "Come on, you can come down and eat with us," he said walking downstairs with Yami in his arms. Yami looked happy in Yugi's arms.

- - -

Grandpa saw them. "Oh, I see your little friend is awake." he said with a smile.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah he needed help getting downstairs." Yami mewed happily from his arms. "You hungry, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Meow."

Yugi laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," he said setting him down and getting his food ready. Crimson eyes spies a small empty box sitting near by. Yugi hummed as he continued making the cat food. Yami raced off and hopped into the box. Yugi was just finished. "Okay, Yami, time for..." he then noticed he wasn't in the room. "Breakfast? Yami? Where are you?" he called. Yugi looked around unaware that the little cat was in a box. When Yugi got near the box, Yami then suddenly jumped out. Yugi giggled at the little black ball of fur. "Oh you little rascal!" he smiled. Yami just started to rub his head against Yugi's leg, meowing. Yugi chuckled. "Okay little one, time for breakfast," he said getting up. Crimson eyes looked at him. Yugi knelt down to him giving him the bowl of food. "Here you go." Yami stare at it a first. "Go ahead. It's chicken and liver," Yugi smiled. Yami then decided to take a bite, but when he dose he fell into the bowl instead. Yugi started laughing and picked him up out of the bowl. "Oh you poor thing!" Yami decided to lick the food that got stuck on his fur off. Yugi chuckles. "Come on, let's get you a bath."

- - -

An hour later a sopping wet Yugi and an fuzzy Yami came back down the stairs. "Yugi," Grandpa started "You better hurry up, or you are going to be late for school."

"Sorry Grandpa. I'll just towel off and be on my way. Yami be good for Grandpa ok?" Yugi asked. With that he was just about out the door. Yami started to mew, like he was missing Yugi already. Yugi looked back. "I would take you with me if I could..." He reassured the pining cat as best he could before heading off to school. Crimson eyes watched as Yugi left. Yugi had just left and already he couldn't wait to get home that afternoon. He couldn't wait to show his new pet off to his friends, they would love Yami he was sure of it.

- - -

It wasn't long until school was over. Yugi was watching the clock; the day couldn't seem to end soon enough in Yugi's mind. Soon the school bell rang. _Finally!_ Yugi thought with a smile, thinking of his Yami cat.

"Yo, Yuge! When should we head over?"

"Right now I think," _I bet my little Yami is pining for my return and has been since this morning..._ Yugi winked at his friends.

"Well I'll be along later." said Ryou "My mom wants me to come home first."

"OK." Yugi replied smiling.

"No wonder you didn't bring your stuff today." said Tristan. Yugi just waved as Ryou left to go home, they would see him later. Then the others headed to Yugi's place.

- - -

Yugi heard a loud "Meow!" and heard the sound of paws hitting the floor rapidly. _Yep Yami has been pining -all- day..._

"Yuge, did I just heard a cat?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Yugi started to open the door and Yami dived at him. Yugi nearly lost his balance when Yami landed on Yugi's chest.

"Awww how cute." said Anzu "What's his name, Yugi?"

"His name is Yami."

"He's a cute little kitten." said Anzu.

"He's not a kitten." said Seto.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"I can tell." said Seto.

"How?"

"There are certain traits the grown up cats have over kittens."

"He's so small though..."

"I'm just guessing here, but he could have been the runt of his litter."

"I guess I shouldn't assume, I think I'd be a little smaller then Yami is..." Yami was purring.

"What ya talking about Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Just remembering a dream Joey." The group then decided to go on inside and wait for Ryou to show up. Yami snuggled into Yugi's lap when he sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu/Yami; JonouchiXSeto; RyouXBakura

"blah" - talking

_blah_ – thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) Yugi's always been an animal lover. His love of animals made him rescue a small black cat being attacked by dogs, and became the small cat's new owner. But there's a surprise waiting for him when one night the small cat turned into a tall handsome young Egyptian that looked just like him! Now Yugi's confused, he loved the cat like any owner would, but when his cat turns human at night, Yugi starts to fall deeply in love. Can Yugi choose between loving his cat like family, or loving his cat in a deeper sort of way?

Cat Nip Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

It wasn't long until Ryou came but he wasn't alone. He was holding onto a leach with a huge white sled dog. Yami upon seeing the dog sunk his claws into Yugi's leg. The dog wasn't happy to see Yami either cause it started to bark and growl at him. Ryou hold the leach tight back. "Bakura!" he shouted "Down boy! Sit and behave!"

Yami was clawing his way up Yugi's shirt, to hide behind him. "Ryou, keep your dog away from my cat!"

"Why did ya have to bring him anyways, Ryou?" Anzu asked.

"Sorry about that." Ryou said "My mom asked me to bring him along. She doesn't trust him alone in the house with out me there." Yugi pulled Yami away from his shirt and put him on his shoulder.

"Yugi, why don't you take your cat somewhere safe from Ryou's dog?" suggested Tristan. Bakura whimpered he wanted to say hello to Yugi, he forgot about Yami for the moment.

"That's a good idea." said Yugi quietly, getting up to put Yami in his room. Yami mews softly in a scared mood. "Don't worry Yami; you'll be safe in my room. I'll come with dinner in a little while ok?" Yami mewed again as Yugi gently sat him down in his room. "Don't worry; I won't let Bakura hurt you." Yami mewed again as he rubbed his body against Yugi's leg. Yugi smiled and scratched Yami behind one ear before closing the door.

- - -

It wasn't long until it was night time. Everyone was asleep downstairs in the living room. So no one notice what had happen to Ryou's dog, Bakura. He now looked like a tall tan Egyptian teen with three scars over one his eyes; his hair was long white and spiky. He smirks evilly when he saw everyone was asleep. He then slowly started to tip toe past everyone and started slowly upstairs.

- - -

In Yugi's room Yami was sleeping, curled up on Yugi's bed unaware of the danger he was in. Yami soon awoke when he heard the door slowly being open. He at first thought it was Yugi. "Yugi...?"

"You're SOO wrong on that level, Pharaoh." said a voice. Yami stiffened.

Yami slowly looked up and to his shock he saw the new teen. "B-Bakura..." he whispered.

Bakura smirked evilly. "I see you still remember me." he said "And also that you survived that attack."

"Y-You can't hurt me here." Yami said "You don't have your goons with you this time, cause Yugi saved me!" Yami was starting to raise his voice to try and wake Yugi and maybe Ryou.

Bakura sneered. "I still haven't forgotten what ya did to me all those years ago." he said as he pointed to the scars on his face.

"You deserved it for dragging my -dead- father into it!" Yami was starting to yell. "You have absolutely -no- respect for the dead! And besides you can't hurt me in our current forms."

Bakura smirked evilly. "Oh really now? I beg to differ." he said as he punches a fist into the palm into his hand before he started to pull his fist back. Yami hit the wall, his face started to sting when Bakura pulled that punch. "Oh I'm not done, Pharaoh!" Bakura said as he jumped onto Yami and started to hit him with all his might. Yami let out a loud cry of pain.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi and the others woke up to screams. "Did you leave the TV on again, Joey?" Kaiba asked.

They heard another scream. "Where is that coming from?" Tristan asked.

"Sounds like it coming from your room, Yuge." said Joey.

"But Yami is the only one in there."

"Hey Ryou, where did Bakura go?" Anzu asked.

Ryou looked shock. "Oh dear." he said as he quickly grab the leach. Everyone rush upstairs to check out the sound. Yugi followed close behind Ryou.

"If your dog hurts my cat then Bakura won't be welcome here anymore."

- - -

They soon came to Yugi's room and almost every one; expect Ryou and Yugi, looked shock at the scene before them. They saw two naked Egyptian teens in Yugi's room. Yugi closed the door after he and Ryou got inside. Yugi looked murderous. "Bakura!" Ryou shouted as he raced in and laced the leach onto the taller one's collar "Stop that right now!" He started to pull the taller off.

Yugi got between the two Egyptians. "Ryou I don't think you are going to have a dog much longer..." He was petting Yami's hair, trying to calm him down.

"Hey! What ya did that for?!" the taller, Bakura, shouted pissed off "I wasn't done. And what did I say I don't like that!"

"And I say I'll only use it if you don't behave your self." Ryou scolded "And what have I told you about putting on some cloths when you change?" At this point a book hit Bakura's head, a very thick and -heavy- book.

"Ow!" Bakura shouted as he held his head as a bump appeared. He turns around and growls at Yugi. "What ya did that for?!"

Yugi just threw another book at him. "The first one was for almost killing Yami the first time. That one was for this time, STAY AWAY FROM MY PET!!" He went back to petting Yami's hair.

Bakura started to laugh at him. "You think he's ya pet!" he said "That's a good one!" Yugi pulled out a large hammer and hit Bakura on the head with it, -very- hard. "Ow! Stop that! Ya want me to have head trauma?!" A very animalistic growl came from Yugi's throat; there was murder in his eyes.

"Yuge, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing to concern yourselves with!" Yugi called to the ones outside.

"I-It's okay Yugi..." Yami spoke softly "If I didn't still have this cast on, I could have protected myself."

"No it's not; I'm not going to let this happen again though." Yami looked at Yugi questioningly.

"Bakura," Ryou said in a commanding voice "Go down stairs and into my bag and put some cloths on."

"And stay out of my room!" Yugi added "Ryou, I'm going to stay with Yami just incase Bakura comes back up here, but if he does you might find a dead dog tomorrow."

Ryou nodded. "Quite understandable." he said "Do you have any questions of what's going on here? Or did Yami told you yet?"

"Not yet, and I thought it was a dream when he first changed in my room last night."

"I thought so too the first night I saw Bakura first changed." said Ryou.

"I think I have some clothes that will fit Yami in the back of my closet..." Yugi looked thoughtful. "I'm getting a lock for my room, I'm -not- going to let Bakura try and hurt him again."

"It won't work..." Yami spoke softly "Bakura is a master thief, just like he was in the ancient past. He can pick any lock..."

"Not the kind of lock you're thinking of Yami-chan, and it's going to be on the inside of the room."

"Oh..." Yugi grinned at his cat-turned human. Yugi saw that bruises were beginning to form where Bakura had hit Yami. Yugi checked himself and went to get the first-aide kit. While he was coming back he could see the others staring at Bakura downstairs, a bit confused.

"Move you idiots!" Bakura said glaring.

Joey started to poke him. "Who are ya and how did ya get here? And why are ya wearing Ryou's dog's collar?"

Yugi came to Bakura's rescue. "Leave him alone Joey! And that goes for everyone else as well." Then he started walking up the stairs. Everyone except Bakura looked a bit surprised and still confused as Yugi soon made his way back into his room. Yugi glared at them. "Are you going to get out of his way or what?" Everyone slowly moved out of the way as Bakura pushed past, getting into Ryou's bag like he was told. Yugi vanished out of sight as he continued upstairs to his room.

- - -

When he got there, he found Yami sitting in the cat bed. "...I had no idea Ryou is the owner of that dog, or that that dog is Bakura. He should not have brought him. Are you okay?" he said walking over.

"F-for...for the most part..."

"That's good," Yugi smiled as he knelt on the floor next to him. He put some antiseptic on a cotton ball and started to tend to him.

"OW!"

"It might sting a little, but I promise I'm trying to help," Yugi said treating one of Yami's few scratches. He carefully bandaged them and put an ice pack on Yami's cheek.

"Ah, that's cold!"

"It'll help. Hold that on and I'll try and find some clothes." Yami blinked hesitantly, but did what he was told.

"Good, these should work," he smiled holding up some black sleep pants and a leather outfit as he came out of the closet. He helped Yami into the sleep pants and took the ice pack away, carefully drying off the water before bandaging it. "You should be alright now," Yugi smiled petting Yami's hair again. He closed his eyes and started to purr, much like in his cat form. Yugi smiled bigger, blushing a bit. "Well, it's late," he said getting up and climbing into bed. Yami hesitantly got back in the cat bed. He curled up and tried to sleep, but couldn't. He shivered at the thought of that thief still being around, and so close too. Yugi stared at him. "C'mon. Up in the bed with me," he sighed.

"But..."

"It's okay. You're my cat, come on." Yami blinked hesitantly as he slowly walked towards Yugi's bed. "C'mon Yami, its okay. If it will make you feel safer." He slowly climbed in bed next to Yugi, nuzzling against him. Yugi smiled and covered them both. "Goodnight Yami."

"G-good...goodnight..." He shivered a little, remembering Bakura was downstairs. Yugi smiled and pet him again. He immediately relaxed and started purring again. Yugi smiled bigger again and kept doing it until he knew Yami was asleep. "You'll be safe from him I promise," Yugi whispered before falling asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu/Yami; JonouchiXSeto; RyouXBakura

"blah" - talking

_blah_ – thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) Yugi's always been an animal lover. His love of animals made him rescue a small black cat being attacked by dogs, and became the small cat's new owner. But there's a surprise waiting for him when one night the small cat turned into a tall handsome young Egyptian that looked just like him! Now Yugi's confused, he loved the cat like any owner would, but when his cat turns human at night, Yugi starts to fall deeply in love. Can Yugi choose between loving his cat like family, or loving his cat in a deeper sort of way?

Cat Nip Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Yugi woke up first the next morning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the sun blinded him. He carefully pulled back the covers, looking for Yami. He genki smiled when he found him. Nuzzled against his side was a black ball of fur. The only indication that it was alive was that it was purring. He giggled a little, startling Yami awake.

"Meww!" Yugi laughed and stared happily at him. Yami kept purring and walked out from under the blankets, sitting down on Yugi's chest. He rubbed against his face and started licking it.

"Ha ha ha! Stop, that tickles." Yami just mewed in amusement before Yugi picked him up and sat up in the bed. Yami nuzzled against him, his purring very loud and happy. "Hungry?" Yugi said as his stomach rumbled. Yami mewed a 'yes' so Yugi carefully got out of bed with him. He picked up the sleep pants from the blankets and set them next to Yami's cat bed. They headed downstairs, Yugi on the lookout for Bakura.

- - -

He ran into him and Ryou in the kitchen. Both of them were having breakfast. Yami hissed and yelped, hiding deep within Yugi's arms. Bakura barked and growled, following Yugi over to Yami's food and water bowls, hoping to get a shot at him. Yugi turned around with the deadliest death glare. Bakura whimpered and went back over to Ryou with his tail between his legs. "Serves you right. You better behave yourself," Ryou scolded. Bakura sighed and sat down at Ryou's feet. Yugi set Yami and his breakfast down, watching the cat as he hesitantly stared at it.

"Go on, Bakura won't get you. Both Ryou and I are here." Yami mewed up at him. "Go on. I know you're hungry." Yami still just stared. "I'm not moving from my spot. Go on." Yami mewed one last time before relenting. Yugi sighed. Bakura slowly got up and crept over.

"No! Bad dog!" Ryou said as he pulled on his collar and led him back over to the table. Bakura whimpered and sat down at his feet again. "You stay away from him and behave. I'll make you go to obedience school." Bakura growled at that. "Then stay away from Yami."

Yami turned from drinking his water to check if Yugi was still standing there. Yugi smiled, "Yes, I'm still here." Yami blinked and finished drinking before nuzzling against Yugi. He smiled and picked him up. He pet him as he walked over to the cabinet for his own breakfast. He held him tightly with one arm as he picked out some cereal and a loaf of bread for toast. "Ryou, can you help for a sec?"

"Sure," he said putting Bakura on his leash and tieing him to the table. "Sit and behave," he said going over to Yugi.

"Yami, I'm going to make MY breakfast. Let Ryou hold you okay?" Yami mewed hesitantly and cowered as Ryou held out his hand. He let Yami sniff it and give his lick of approval before taking him. It took a few moments, but Yami finally purred in his arms as he pet him. "I really am sorry about last night," Ryou said. Yami rubbed against him, forgiving him. It was that darn Bakura's fault anyway.

"Okay, thanks a lot. I'll take him back now," Yugi said sitting at the counter, as far from the table as possible. Ryou set Yami down in Yugi's lap as he started eating his breakfast. He curled up and settled there, waiting for him to finish. At that moment Joey and the others came in as well.

"Morning." Anzu said with a yawn.

"Morning guys." said Yugi as Yami sat in his lap.

"Man I have the most weirdest dream last night." Said Joey "I dreamt that there was two naked teen age boys in your bed room Yuge, and they were wearing Yami and Bakura's collars."

- - -

After breakfast, the others decided to go hang out. Yugi needed that lock for his room and the gang agreed that they'd get it while they were out. They all got ready to leave and Yugi put Yami up in his room. "What about Bakura?"

"I can tie him up downstairs somewhere."

"I guess...we'd have to come back before dark though." Ryou nodded, knowing what he meant. Once Bakura changed that night he could untie himself and get into Yugi's room. They'd have to be back before then.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Ryou took Bakura over to the laundry room and tied him up in there. He set him up with food and water too.

"Now, you stay here and behave yourself or I'll register you for obedience school and take you tomorrow morning." Bakura whimpered and growled.

"And stay out of my room!"

"Let's go already," Tristan said getting impatient.

"Okay..." Yugi sighed. So they left to go out.

- - -

The first stop was a specialty store that sold locks. Yugi and Ryou went inside as the others waited. Both went up and down the isles, examining all the different locks. "Do you use any of these at home?"

"One or two to keep Bakura out of certain rooms and away from valuables." Yugi nodded as he picked up another lock that looked like what he wanted.

"...Not recommended for use around pets..." Yugi sighed as he put it back.

"Yugi, this one might work. I'm one hundred percent certain that Bakura can't hack it either." Yugi's eyes widened in curiosity as he took the heavy box from Ryou. It was exactly what he needed. He carefully read the label to make sure it was easy to install and use.

"...Great for keeping pets, especially dogs, out of mischief. Alright, let's get this and get going." Ryou nodded and they went to pay for it.

- - -

"Finally," Joey whined.

"Sorry guys, but as long as Bakura's in the house I need it. Besides, it will be good for when he's home alone."

"Right, incase Bakura wonders around at night."

Yugi nodded. "So, where are we going?"

"The arcade!" said Joey as he raced ahead of them. The others hurried to follow.

- - -

Time soon got away from them as they shopped up and down the strip and went to the park. As Yugi dueled Joey for the tenth time, Ryou noticed that the street lights were coming on. "Is it that late already? ...Oh no...Uhh, Yugi?"

"I win again, Joey. You had me for the longest time though. You've gotten a lot better."

"Yugi..."

"What?" It was then that Yugi looked around and realized it was dark and the street lights were all on. "...Damnit...We have to go, now!" He hurriedly put away his deck and rushed home.

"Wait up!" Ryou called running after him. The others were a bit confused and followed.

- - -

"No one's here to save you now!" Bakura cackled as Yami landed against the wall for the third time.

"If...If I...could fight...back...y-you...you would...be...dead...by...now..." Yami spoke weakly as he tried to stand up.

"Well you can't, so I'm taking this opportunity to pay you back for destroying my village!" he said, pinning him against the wall.

"...I...I didn't..." He was silenced as Bakura slapped his uninjured cheek.

"Shut up and die!" Bakura said taking some scissors he found and slashing the Pharaoh's side. He cried out alerting the two pairs of frantic footsteps on the stairs. The door was thrown open, causing Bakura to stop and drop the scissors which were aimed for Yami's heart.

"BAKURA!!!!" Yugi screamed as he shoved him into the wall. He started hitting him.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Bad dog!" Ryou said. He pulled Yugi off and away.

"LET ME AT HIM!!"

"No Yugi...come on. Yami needs attention." Yugi growled and breathed heavily as he went over to the distraught Pharaoh. Ryou put the leash tight on Bakura's collar before pulling him up by it.

"HEY!"

"Shut up you! You deserve a much worser beating than what you've gotten. Tomorrow you're sorry behind is going to Obedience School whether you want to or not! I've had it with you!"

"How da-..." He was silenced as Ryou smacked him hard on the head.

"BAD DOG!" Bakura growled, nursing his stinging cheek. Ryou led him out of the room and downstairs.

"Good thing I bought that lock today. I wish I had gotten it sooner," he said as he checked Yami over. He winced and moaned as Yugi touched the fresh bruises and examined the cut. The cut was pretty bad and the blood was getting onto the black sleep pants. "I'm sorry if I hurt you at all. Are you okay otherwise?" Yami just shook his head. He was in great pain. "C'mon," Yugi said carefully taking him into his arms. "We're going to have to take you to the hospital, the human hospital." He carefully carried him to the bathroom and put a clean washcloth on the cut.

"OWW!" Yami yelled as Yugi pressed against it.

"I have to stop the bleeding."

"Yugi, are you alright in there?"

"Kind of. We need to get him to the hospital."

"It's pretty far. Let me walk with you."

"What about...?"

"He's locked in your laundry room again, this time he's NOT getting out." Yugi nodded and they walked to the end of the street, getting a Taxi to the hospital.

- - -

The taxi soon reached the hospital and Ryou helped Yugi carry a now sleeping Yami into the Emergency entrance. It wasn't long until a doctor came. She carefully looked over Yami, making sure he was alright. "How long has he had that cast?"

"A couple of weeks." said Yugi.

"Okay. He seems to be alright. I'll have to stitch up his side." she said. Yugi sighed in relief. She carefully cleaned and numbed the wound before getting to work. Luckily, Yami slept through it all. She soon finished, carefully bandaging up the wound. "He should be fine. Just take care of him as you have been and come see me in two weeks about his side." Yugi nodded and carried him out.

"Thanks," he said going to the front desk to pay for it. The bill wasn't cheap, especially not as cheap as a vet visit. Yugi sighed and paid the money. "I'm gonna need a job if this keeps up..." he sighed.

"I know how you feel." said Ryou. Yugi smiled a bit as they walked out of the hospital and got a taxi home.

- - -

"Yuge! Bakura is going crazy! It sounds like he's trying to brake down ya door!" Joey explained when Yugi and Ryou came back.

"Oh dear!" Ryou said rushing to the laundry room to let him out. Yugi rushed upstairs as quickly as he could and closed the door.

Bakura glared at Ryou. "Okay where's the Pharaoh?!" he growled.

"You are NOT going after him. Behave yourself or I'll tie you up again."

Bakura growled again. "How DARE you treat me as some kind of animal?!"

"That cause you are."

"Only in the day time, you crazy mortal!"

"Well then start acting like a mature, well behaved human then!" Bakura just growled and followed Ryou into the living room. He slowly started to creep up the stairs, sniffing the Pharaoh out. As Ryou turned around, he ran up. "BAD DOG!" Ryou yelled, yanking him down by his leash.

"OW Damnit!" he cried in pain as he fell down the stairs.

- - -

Meanwhile, during that time upstairs, Yugi was already gently laying the sleeping Yami on the bed. He carefully tucked him into bed and worked on putting the new lock on the door. He got out the box and read the instructions. As he did, he beings to think about his strange cat that will turn human at night. "I wonder what Bakura meant...'you think he's your pet? That's a good one!' And Ryou said something too. Maybe he could explain things to me..." he said softly to himself as he put the different parts together. At that moment Yami begin to stir from his sleep. Yugi stopped his tinkering and looked over to the bed when he heard a soft, groggy moan. A pair of crimson eyes slowly open.

"...Yugi...?"

"Hi, Yami. What's up?"

"...What you are doing...?"

"Putting that special lock on the door that Bakura can't open."

Yami slowly tried to sit up. "...R-Really...?"

"Yeah. It's a small, almost computer-like device. It uses a special code that only you and I will know. That way, no one except us can get in or out."

"...Oh..."

Yugi smiled. "Sorry if I woke you. You can go back to sleep, okay?"

"..It's okay..."

Yugi smiled again. "...Bakura! Stop it! You sit and behave now!!"

Yami shivered a bit. "...Ra dang...Tomb Robber..."

"He isn't getting in here. Not with Ryou around."

Bakura ran up the stairs again, the leash slipping from Ryou's grip. "BAKURA!"

"OPEN THIS RA DAMN DOOR! I WANT TO KILL THAT PHARAOH!"

Yami jumped and weakly got off the bed and hid behind Yugi. "BAKURA! SIT!!"

"HOW DARE YOU COMMAND ME LIKE SOME RA FORSAKEN PET!"

"I SAID SIT!" Ryou exclaimed with anger, pulling tight on the leash and forcing Bakura to the ground. Yugi was surprised for a moment, he never heard Ryou so angry. He was usually so quiet and kind.

"You foolish mortal..." Bakura growled. "You can't control-...SMACK!"

"SHUT UP AND BEHAVE!" Ryou breathed heavily. Yami still cowered behind Yugi. Yugi tried to comfort Yami.

"It's okay," he spoke gently as he hugged him and slowly ruffled his hair.

"Yugi...?" Ryou spoke from the other side of the door.

"What?"

"It's getting late and I think I should leave like everyone else."

"Okay. Thanks for coming and all your help today."

"No problem. See you at school on Monday."

"See you."

"C'mon Bakura. It's time to go. Besides, we have an early start at Obedience School tomorrow," Ryou smirked in a way unlike him.

"No! You can't make me, Ra Dang it!"

"Oh yes I can," Ryou smirked again. He pulled tightly on the leash, half dragging Bakura down the stairs. It wasn't long until Yugi heard the front door close.

He sighed in relief and slowly let go of Yami. "Is he...gone?"

"Yes, he's gone now," Yugi smiled petting him on the head.

"Thank you...again... For all that...you done..."

Yugi genki smiled. "Go on back to bed and let me finish."

"Can I...stay...and watch?" he asked, his curious nature getting the better of him.

"Okay..." Yugi sighed with a smile. As Yugi finished installing the lock onto his door, he chuckled to find Yami asleep on his shoulder. He carefully pushed the box, the instructions, and everything to the side. He took Yami into his arms and carried him to the bed.

He yawned as he tucked Yami into bed. He went to the bathroom and got ready for bed before coming back into the room. He smiled to see Yami sleeping peacefully, despite all the injuries he had accumulated since he'd been there. He carefully got in next to him. "Sweet dreams." With that Yugi soon fall asleep. Yami cuddled close in his sleep.


End file.
